


From Lust to Love

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU Fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Fun, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has a startling realization that will change things with Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops, I Hadn't Meant To Do That

“How do I manage to get myself into these things? You’re a biochemist; you can explain it to me.”

Skye picked up her glass and downed the contents in one go.

“Oh Skye, that’s not how it works.”

The brunette pouted at the other woman.

“Finnneee…..you’ve been my friend for how long now? You could totally give me some insight.”

The Brit couldn’t help smiling at her best friend. This was so like Skye.

“Maybe if you weren’t so determined to not get attached to people, you wouldn’t get caught off guard when someone scales your walls and makes it over.”

The brunette raised an eyebrow at her friend.

“I’m attached to you, aren’t I?”

Jemma shook her head then took a sip of her drink.

“It took awhile and you know it. You were so determined to keep me at arm’s length.”

Skye had to give it to her friend; she willingly admitted that her childhood did have an impact on how she formed relationships, romantic or otherwise.

Seeing their waiter, she held up her empty glass and he nodded in return.

“Sleeping with Hunter seemed simple and straight forward. Neither of us wanted anything more serious than that. Then I just had to go and dream of taking turtleneck Christmas pictures with him.”

The brunette would’ve hit the wall with her head if she could but there wasn’t a convenient wall.

“You have it bad. I never thought that I’d see the day.”

Rolling her eyes playfully, Skye was about to reply when the waiter brought her the second drink. 

“Just because you’ve been dating Bobbi for more than half a year…..”

Simmons just let it roll off her as she knew her friend well enough to know what she meant by it.

“Have you thought about talking to Lance about this? I mean, do you really think you can continue to sleep with him, knowing how you feel?”

Her friend’s comments caused Skye to pause then cross her arms in a huff.

“Either way, we’re done. He doesn’t want anything more than friends with benefits thing.”

This was going to suck, telling Hunter that they had to end this because she crossed that line without thinking.  Of course, she wasn’t going to tell him exactly why because it was bad enough she was giving up the best sex she’s had in awhile, she wasn’t going to embarrass herself.

A couple more drinks and an hour later, Skye was walking up the stairs to her apartment. She was trying to not think about her predicament but the more she tried not to, the more she thought about it. The brunette really didn’t want to do this but knew it was for the best.

The thought that Hunter could be in the same boat never occurred to her.

When she opened her door, she noticed that there was a light on. Though, Skye was sure that she had turned them all off when she left earlier to meet Jemma.

“Where the bloody hell have you been?”

She froze. This was not the time that she wanted to deal with it, not when she wasn’t completely sober as she’d probably say something she’d regret.

“What are you even doing here? I thought you were at a bar with your friends or something.”

Kicking of her shoes, she tried to draw out the inevitable confrontation but knowing Hunter, it would be useless. Skye just hoped he wouldn’t choose to be difficult.

“I’m starin’ at paint while it dries. Why do you think I’m here? I wanted to see you of course.”

Skye let out a sigh and moved farther into her apartment.

At the sight of Lance Hunter hanging out on her couch as if it was the most natural thing in the world caused her to smile softly. She liked the image and what it implied more than she would care to admit.

Shaking her head, she addressed the Brit.

“Wanted to see me, huh? Well, I’m not in the mood so you can go somewhere else and get your needs taken care of.”

The thought of someone else sleeping with him sparked a moment of jealousy but she tried to not react.

Lance couldn’t help frowning response.

“I am wounded that you think that is the only reason I’d want to see you.”

A raised eyebrow was all he got in return as he looked sheepish.

“Alright, that’s one reason but it’s not the only one.”

Skye tried to not read anything into that statement because the last time she did with a guy, it didn’t end well for her and this was already gonna suck.

As she was about to say something else, she got a better look at Hunter. There was something different about what he was wearing.  Skye tilted her head to the side as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

He noticed that she noticed and smirked, feeling smug that he surprised her.

“About time you noticed, sweetheart.”

“What are you wear….is that a turtleneck?”


	2. Wait, There's More

_As she was about to say something else, she got a better look at Hunter. There was something different about what he was wearing.  Skye tilted her head to the side as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

_He noticed that she noticed and smirked, feeling smug that he surprised her._

_“About time you noticed, sweetheart.”_

_“What are you wear….is that a turtleneck?”_

Skye had to be dreaming. There was no other explanation. But there was a flaw with that because she knew she couldn’t dream up someone like Jemma. So what was going on?

“Why are you wearing a turtleneck, Hunter? Did someone get a little rough?”

Getting up from the couch, he smirked at the brunette.

“Love, you know you’re the only one that can get away with that.”

Seeing that delicious smirk on his face was making things harder for her especially since she still didn’t know what to make of him in a turtleneck.

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re wearing _that._   It’s not your usual style.”

If it was possible, his smirk widened as Lance came to a stop in front of the brunette. He was amused at how oblivious she was.

“You talk in your sleep.”

Skye froze, remembering Jemma had mentioned that ages ago. However, she didn’t think she still did it because Hunter never said anything…..until now.

“Then why are you still here?”

Not knowing how much she gave away was making her defensive and lash out at Hunter because her heart was breaking and she couldn’t stop it.

The question wiped the smirk off of his face.

“Didn’t it ever occur to you that things could have changed for me too?”

Skye stared at him as she realized what he was saying.

“Are you….are you saying what I think you’re saying because that doesn’t sound like you.”

Lance shrugged.

“Remember that time we ran into each other and that twerp was all over you? I wanted to rip him off of you but I didn’t know why.”

Her lips twitched at the Brit’s nickname for Miles. Skye did remember when she introduced the two men. There had been something off but she pushed the thought away, thinking that she had imagined it.

“So where does this leave us?”

Skye knew what she wanted, even in her tipsy state but she was never confidant in her ability to read people despite it being one of the tools that had kept her alive this long.

“I’ve been rubbish at relationships that’s why I only have hook ups. You know that. I was honest from the beginning when we started this.”

Nodding her head, she patiently waited for him to get this out because he preferred action over words.

“But it’s been so long since I actually tried so I’m thinking that I could….want to try it again, with you.”

Skye felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. This had never been a possibility in her mind but here it was happening. Maybe Jemma was right. Meeting his gaze, she could see how nervous about her response.

“I want that too. I’m not sure I won’t mess it up but I want to try.”

The relief and happiness in his eyes lightened the weight that was on her shoulders.

Then Hunter smirked at her.

“At least we know one area where we’re compatible, if you know what I’m saying.”

The brunette rolled her eyes affectionately before kissing him to shut him up.

Jemma was never gonna let her be after this.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt from Tumblr:  
> (619):For months it was all good and well just having sex. Now, something in me has snapped and I'm dreaming of taking turtleneck Christmas pictures with him. Fuck you, we're going out tonight. I need this. + SKYELANCE, probs yeahh??


End file.
